1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchor devices for seatbelt systems and more particularly to anchor devices utilized in seatbelt systems which automatically fasten the belt about the passenger.
2. Prior Art
Seatbelt systems, by restraining the passenger using a belt during a vehicular emergency, prevent the passenger from hitting dangerous objects and greatly increase the safety of the passenger. However, for reasons such as the difficulty in fastening the belt, etc. the number of seatbelt wearers is very low. As a result, passive seatbelt systems have been proposed which automatically fasten the belt about the passenger after he has seated himself.
These passive seatbelt systems have the outer end of the passenger restraining belt fastened to a truck by an anchor plate. By causing the truck to move forward or backward along the roof side of the vehicle, the belt is caused to approach or leave the passenger's seat to thereby automatically fasten or unfasten the belt about the passenger.
In such automatic fastening seatbelt systems, in order that the entrance or exit of the passenger is not interfered with, it is necessary that a sufficient space be formed between the belt and the passenger seat at times when the passenger is entering or exiting the vehicle. However, since the front end of the roof side connects to the front pillar of the vehicle, there is a possibility that the outer end of the belt will come into contact with the passenger when he enters or exits the vehicle even though the truck moves as far as possible towards the front of the vehicle.